Currently, with popularity of smartphones, peripheral derivative products, for example, wearable devices such as band devices and smartwatches, are also increasingly popular.
Currently, a wearable device already has a function of monitoring sleep quality of a user in real time, and is already capable of classifying and measuring duration of deep sleep and duration of light sleep of the user. On a smartphone, modules such as an alarm clock and a calendar already have a function of timed alerting according to a user setting, and a phone module and all types of text communications software also have functions for alerting against various events.
However, those alerting functions are non-intelligent, and cannot intelligently notify the user according to an actual situation of the user.